Last week's alcohol
by Heresheisclearastheday
Summary: Natalie has a boy freind who loves her.
1. Chapter 1

Last week's alcohol

Natalie's parents where at Dr .Maden's for her mom's appointment. Whenever this happened Natalie's boyfriend Henry would come over and they would get high and drink whatever alcohol was in the fridge.

"What are we enjoying today?" Henry asked

"We have some Smirnoff "Natalie said excitedly

"Excellent" Henry exclaimed

"So did your older brother get us some more of this to put in the fridge so my parents will never know?" Natalie asked

"Yes" Henry said

Natalie grabbed the drinks and then she and Henry went up to her room and took out the pot that Henry brought.

"So how are you"? Henry asked passing her some of the joint

"Im good "she said smoking the joint

Natalie wanted so much to try to help her mother. The thing was that Natalie had no idea how to help her or even talk about what the best way was to help her. It was always assumed that her dad would be the one to help her mother with problems. The people in the area never really saw the Goodman family at all. Natalie's life was Go to school, get great grades, come home, practice piano, and do her homework. Natalie's old brother Gabe had died 16 years ago.

Henry saw Natalie as something more she thought she was. He saw her as someone who was smart, beautiful, and talented. She was perfect in his eyes and he wanted to marry Natalie.

"How do your parents never ask you about what happens to the alcohol if they even figure it out" Henry asked

"Well, my mom is in her own world and never really notice's and my dad is to preoccupied with helping my mom get better to even question what are doing" Natalie said very matter of fact

"So basically, we could keep doing this and we will never get caught?" Henry said

"Basically" Natalie added

Natalie was worried about her future. She was wondering what she be like and what she wanted to become.

"Will I be like my mother when Im older?" she asked Henry

"No because your not her your you your Natalie Goodman you can be whatever you want to be in life."

Suddenly, Natalie heard the front door of her house.

"Mom and Dad are home" she signed

"Am I leavening or what?" Henry asked

"No, I want you to stay. My parents know you might come over when they are not home."

"So about that homework we should be doing right now?"

"Yea lets get on that" Natalie said.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalie knew that her parents might stop in the kitchen to see if anything was different.

"What do you do"? She asked Henry nervously

"Im not sure, maybe they wont notice anything is different your mom being the way she is and your dad trying to help her" He said.

"Ok so we don't say anything until they ask us a direct question about what we did or what we are doing right now" Natalie said

"Understood" He said

Natalie looked at her Homework and she dreamed of ways she could help her mother. She also wanted to try to help her mother or at least have her mother talk to her about what was going on with her.

"Do you think my mom will ever be ok?" She asked Henry

"Yes, she maybe one day I think you should try and help her as much as you can because you and your dad are basically all she has now" he said

"Yea I know and I want to im just not sure how to help her" she said

"Maybe you can go to one of her sessions and talk to the doctor about different ways to help her" he stated

"That is a good idea" She said.

"So back to homework" he said

Henry really wanted to marry Natalie when they were both ready. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her and he wanted to have kids and grow old with her. He thought she wanted to also she just did not know the right way to express her feelings for her.

"So, what are you working on?" she asked him

"This is history world war 2 exciting stuff exciting stuff, and you" he asked her with a smile.

"Math Trigonometry also exciting stuff" she said smiling back at him.

Henry had already put the new bottles of what they had taken and he was wondering what Natalie was worried about. Her parents would never find out what they were doing. Natalie then moved to her bed and she was sitting Indian style on her bed. Henry then moved himself over to join her.

"Why are you so worried about your parents figuring out what we did today?" he asked her with a questioning look on his face.

"I don't know, I know that we have done it before im just worried about both of my parents finding out about what we are doing, im actually really paranoid about them finding out". She came out and said to him

"Just relax it will all be fine" he said kissing her

"I know it will but im just worried that my dad will look in the fridge and see a bottle that is full, and then he will know what we did and then come up and ask us about it" she said

"Like I said, relax and clam down about it were fine, they will never know don't even worry about it" he said

"So let's get some food ok?" she asked him

"Sounds good to me" he said.


End file.
